Inventions, Provoked
by dreaminspired
Summary: Emmett's teasing results in a quandary. How can Edward get closer to Bella without overstepping the barrier? One shot.


**I know, I suck. This hadn't started out as a one shot, but all my inspiration to continue fizzled into nothing - so I changed the ending. Sorry to all those who were hoping for more.**

Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight, not I.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Have you ever felt like someone was talking about you behind your back, except right in front of you? I had that strange sensation as I sat on the other end of Edward's piano bench. He was composing a new song. Emmett and Rosalie were giggling on the couch, playing a game of thumb war. Jasper was standing motionless as Alice sculpted a clay replica of him.

Suddenly, Edward made a mistake. I barely heard the note, but it was obviously wrong for the harmony he'd chosen. Musicians erred every now and then, even the well practiced. But never Edward. His mouth was a grim line. The following note was also off key. "Emmett," He warned.

I glanced over at the muscular vampire. He wore a mischievous grin on his face. Okay, something was up. Jasper was looking at Edward. Edward looked back at Jasper. Jasper turned away, his focus returning to his wife. Another note misplaced. Emmett let out a small chuckle. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Great, apparently even she knew what was going on. One thing I figured out about Rosalie though, her appearing annoyed was really just a coverup. She adored Emmett's sense of humor, resembling that of a loving, caring boy - entirely up to no good. The boy she would've wanted to have. My heart sunk as I recalled her human story.

"Knock it off, Em." Edward was growling softly. His eyes turning livid. Alice's gaze suddenly escaped into the distance. "Edward, don't do it. You'll ruin my statue."

I was sick of being the last to know what was going on. "Okay, fess up." I finally demanded, rising to stand in the middle of the room. Both Edward and Emmett immediately lunged for me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'_Sad sad little boy, how old are we now? And you still haven't gotten laid.'_ I ignored my brother. Teasing me was just his way of bonding.

'_Have you even grabbed her ass yet?' _My hand slipped from the piano keys. Emmett was beginning to get on my nerves. '_She's probably sitting there, thinking to herself _(he used his best girl impersonation)_ "Oh gee, I wonder when Mr. Vampire is going to work up the nerve and put a move on me. *sigh* Oh, I wish SOMEbody would grab my ass!" Hey big brother, if you don't spank Bella's cute little behind the second she stand's up, I'M GONNA DO IT, HEHEE!' _

"Emmett," I warned. I didn't think he'd have the guts though. There'd be Rosalie to deal with directly afterward. He couldn't be that stupid. But he might be that bored. Damn. Weren't they due for another honeymoon? My poor sweet Bella, the victim of my brother's games. And who said he could touch her!? I felt my bad temper snarl in response.

"_Edward, you're giving him exactly what he wants. Calm down." _A blanket of peace fell over me, sedating the fire. Jasper was right. I'd simply tune him out.

"_Maybe I'll just throw her over my knee and play the drums on her bottom. Then you and I could be a duet!" _

"Knock it off, Em," I growled. Suddenly I could see Alice's vision. One of two things would happen. Either Emmett and I were about to get into a brawl, turning my sister's creation into disfigured putty... or..

"Edward don't do it. You'll ruin my statue." I guess I didn't have a choice. I couldn't believe I was being forced to spank my fiancé, but there was no way I was going to allow Emmett to do it first!

Bella rose from the bench (why the hell didn't I stop her?) My brother and I sprang forward. "OW!" Emmett hadn't gotten far. Rosalie had smashed his thumb under hers. And she didn't look happy. "I thought we were playing thumb war, and now I find you weren't even paying attention to me! Am I not enough to entertain you? Or should I give you alone time for a week to consider this?"

"No no no! Please no!"

"Um.. Edward?" I looked back at Bella and suddenly realized my hand had frozen just inches from her behind. I exhaled, resting my arms at my sides, but my eyes refused to stray from hers. A virtuous code warred with my desires. I was unfettered in her presence as much as I was imprisoned. But I couldn't just throw her on a bed and claim her. Self-control was the one thing which distinguished me from a parasite. I would wait. But maybe. Maybe there was always an idea to lead one around obstacWHAT THE HELL?!

I stared in shock as Alice abruptly gave Bella a good slap on the butt. My love looked up at the pixie, bewilderment dominating her features.

"What was that for?!"

"You had a cookie crumb on the back of your pants." My sister gave a sheepish expression, as though she had forgotten her own strength.

"Oh.. thanks."

I glared daggers as Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *


End file.
